


Mother sea captain

by NateNotGendered



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Family Angst, Famliy, Gen, George - Freeform, captain puffy - Freeform, did i spell pirates correctly??, dream - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, skeppy - Freeform, they are pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateNotGendered/pseuds/NateNotGendered
Summary: Puffy finds a baby by the sea near her ship. She notices something and takes in the child.She travels the seas with a her new duckling now."I'll name you dream, wanna why lil one" puffy paused and the baby drooled "its because i had dream when I was young that I had ship and there was child who helped me and i called him my duckling, I taught that child everything, he also had horns like you"
Kudos: 2





	Mother sea captain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by @Breezeblocks.art comic on Instagram  
> also its a very short story

I was walking on the beach, waiting for the night to come to sleep on my ship to continue my exploration. I hear cries from a baby and I walked towards it. I looked around to see if there's any mothers near by. The beach was empty, so naturally I picked up the baby. That's when I noticed something, the baby had small horns, he had the ram's curse like me. Poor child, they didn't want to keep a beast, sadly they a made a mistake leaving you here. They wont see what you'll become they just saw you as a monster and thought you'll ruin their reputation like they haven't ruined their own.   
"I'll make you the best sea captain there is" she coos at the baby and they baby starts to calm down "I'll name you dream, wanna why lil one" puffy paused and the baby drooled "its because i had dream when I was young that I had ship and there was child who helped me and i called him my duckling, I taught that child everything, he also had horns like you"

A few years go by 

"DREEEEEAM WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BETTER HAVE YOUR MASK ON YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE TO VISIT" puffy yelled and the young boy with his mask on walks to his mother, dream is 9 years old.  
"Mom why do I have wear a mask" dream asks his mother  
"duckling, I've told you, it's because I have a dangerous job" puffy responded to dream  
"but mom it just my friends" dream told puffy  
"I know but I want to keep you save dream" puffy sighs   
"okay" dream starts to walk to his friends 

He was playing pirates with his friends. Sapnap was yelling saying he had the most treasure. George and dream were trying steal his treasure.  
"Sapnap if we are truly friends you'll share with us" George yells   
"George he'll not gives us some his treasure, so lets make our own" dream smiles behind his mask  
"lets grab things and put them in our chest" George was excited and dream smiled. they started to grab random things and put them in the chest.  
"huh but those things aren't valuable" sapnap looked at them confused   
"mom said that treasure is what you make valuable" dream told Sapnap. After hours of playing together, puffy told dream that his friends had to go before it gets even later. dream said goodbye to his friends and went to his room. puffy was making dinner for dream and herself. Everything was going well until out nowhere there was a huge bang. puffy ran to dream's room but he was nowhere to be found. She ran everywhere to find him, her eyes changed color, she became more aggressive. When she finally finds dream he was scared next to another pirate who didn't really like puffy.  
"so you've found some like you, ram's curse, show him how bad the curse gets" pirate laughs and puffy had no patience, she attack him. That day dream witness the true nature of the ram's curse.  
"duckling are you scared of me now" puffy asked dream while she washes off the blood off her hands.  
"no why would I mom, you should tell me more about the ram's curse we have" dream smiled and waited for dinner


End file.
